Podziękowanie
by Silvah
Summary: "Masz tupet, Kakuzu. Gwałcisz mnie pośrodku mojego własnego laboratorium i pytasz, czy wszystko jest w porządku?"


_W niniejszym oneshocie występują Kakuzu oraz niejaki Dakkandarou Yuyaji, postać autorstwa B. Zainteresowanych odsyłam na ., opowiadanie „Litość" – ów pan jest tam należycie przedstawiony._

* * *

><p>Laboratorium było pomieszczeniem względnie niewielkim. Względnie, ponieważ po wyrzuceniu zawalających je gratów mogłoby okazać się wcale duże - ale teraz przypominało zapełniony po brzegi magazyn, w którym dawno nikt nie sprzątał. Nie chodziło o to, że zgromadzone w pracowni sprzęty pokrywał kurz czy pajęczyny - wręcz przeciwnie, każda powierzchnia błyszczała tak, jakby ktoś przecierał ją każdego dnia.<p>

Nie, podobieństwo laboratorium do magazynu polegało na tym, że panujący w nim chaos i nieład był tylko pozorny. Tak jak magazynier bez trudu odnajdował się pomiędzy przejściami wśród poustawianych w hali skrzyniami, tak Dakkandarou Yuyaji doskonale wiedział, gdzie co się znajduje - choćby nawet tak mała rzecz, jak zapasowa kolba czy uszczelniacze do przewodów. Laboratorium było jego królestwem, a dla innych zawiłym labiryntem stołów, szafek, regałów, stosów papierów, kartonów i skrzynek, przestrzenią wypełnioną stalą, szkłem, barwnymi rozczynami zamkniętymi w naczyniach najróżniejszych kształtów, metalowymi narzędziami i białym, ostrym światłem nadającym wszystkiemu wrażenie sterylności, surowości i zimna. Każdy z tych elementów był kolejną nicią w misternie zbudowanej pajęczynie - a on był pająkiem, który ją rozsnuł.

Tak czy inaczej rzeczą, którą cenił sobie najbardziej w swoim laboratorium, swoim zaciszu, swojej samotni, swojej twierdzy - była prywatność.

Tutaj mógł pracować w spokoju, bez obawy, że ktokolwiek spróbuje mu przeszkodzić. O położeniu tego konkretnego laboratorium - miał jeszcze parę innych w kilku krajach - wiedziało niewiele osób, mniej, niż jest palców u jednej dłoni. A te osoby szanowały jego samotnicze usposobienie i nie wchodziły mu w drogę.

Przynajmniej aż do teraz.

Nawet nie oderwał się od pracy i nie obejrzał się za siebie, gdy usłyszał zgrzyt metalowych, ciężkich drzwi. Obserwował przez mikroskop zmodyfikowany materiał komórkowy, który pobrał od jednego ze swoich obiektów doświadczalnych, i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na rozproszenie uwagi.

- Dakkan... darou...

Rozpoznał ten niski głos od razu; zawsze miał dobrą pamięć do ludzi. Człowiek, który zakłócił mu pracę, mówił chrapliwie, jakby czymś się dławił.

- Po co przyszedłeś, Kakuzu? - zapytał spokojnym, wypranym z emocji tonem, w zupełności skoncentrowany na obrazie w soczewce mikroskopu. - Mówiłem ci... - przekręcił odrobinę pokrętło z boku urządzenia - ...byś nie zwracał się do mnie po imieniu.

- Musisz mi... pomóc. - Rozległ się głośny szelest, jakby ktoś osunął się po ścianie na podłogę. Potem Dakkandarou usłyszał kaszlnięcie, a właściwie to splunięcie. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale nie oderwał się od mikroskopu.

- Nie zakrwawiaj mi podłogi.

- Dakka...

Doktor Dakkandarou Yuyaji westchnął głośno i wyprostował się, chwilowo porzucając swoją pracę. Zignorował ból mięśni, zesztywniałych od długiego bezruchu, i bez pośpiechu obrócił się w stronę drzwi.

O uchylone skrzydło metalowych wrót opierał się ramieniem Kakuzu, klęczący na podłodze i opierający się na rękach. Dakkandarou z milczącą dezaprobatą spojrzał na rozmazaną smugę krwi na drzwiach, znaczącą drogę, po której osunął się jego gość. Potem przeniósł wzrok na Kakuzu, przypatrując mu się obojętnie. Wystarczało jedno spojrzenie na uwalany ciemną krwią płaszcz i rosnącą wokół jego kolan czarną, lepką kałużę, by zorientować się, jak ciężko jest ranny. Gdzieś zgubił maskę, a z ust wypływał mu czarny strumień nici, wyłażących także z rozchylonej linii szwu przy wargach. Zielone, nienaturalnie szerokie źrenice patrzyły niewidząco na Dakkandarou, który podsumował krótko ten widok:

- Wyglądasz żałośnie.

- Zrób coś - wydusił z siebie Kakuzu, a po niciach wystających z ust pociekła krew. Zielone źrenice powoli poruszyły się w lewo i prawo, jakby czegoś szukały, i Dakkandarou zorientował się, że on naprawdę nic nie widzi.

_Najwyraźniej__jakaś__trucizna_ - pomyślał rzeczowo. _Cholera,__chciałbym__wiedzieć,__co__zdołało__go__aż__tak__rozłożyć._

- Byłem właśnie zajęty - odpowiedział sucho, krzyżując ręce na piersi i przyglądając się krytycznie ubrudzonej podłodze. Lubił czystość, a plamy krwi zdecydowanie nie wpisywały się w jego definicję czystości.

- Do diabła, po prostu... - nie dokończył; w tym momencie przechylił się lekko do przodu i wykaszlał krew na podłogę. Dakkandarou z obrzydzeniem skrzywił wargi, ale nie skomentował. Kakuzu oddychał głośno i chrapliwie, a właściwie nie tyle oddychał, ile rozpaczliwie zaczerpywał powietrza.

- Dobra, dobra, nic już nie mów. Psiakrew, kto niby to wszystko posprząta? - Dakkandarou spojrzał z niezadowoleniem na wielką plamę krwi w swoim czystym, uporządkowanym z niemal pedantyczną dokładnością laboratorium. - Musiałeś się przywlec akurat tutaj?

Zawrócił w głąb laboratorium, podchodząc do jednej z szafek i wyjmując z niej strzykawkę. Sięgnął po butelkę z ciemnego szkła, zatkaną wydrążonym pośrodku korkiem; zanurzył długą igłę w otwór i przechylił naczynie, by napełnić strzykawkę zawartym wewnątrz płynem. Obserwował, jak poziom przezroczystej cieczy w szklanej tubie unosi się wraz z cofaniem się tłoku.

- Wiesz, co to była za trucizna? - zapytał, podchodząc do Kakuzu. Na próbę przycisnął tłok, a z końca igły wytrysnęło parę kropel.

- N... nie - padła chrapliwa odpowiedź. Kakuzu chwiał się lekko, jakby z trudem utrzymywał się na kolanach. Jego pusty, niewidzący wzrok wbijał się w okolice kolan Dakkandarou.

- Kiedy pojawiła się ślepota? - pytał dalej doktor, przytrzymując strzykawkę prawą dłonią.

- Jakiś... kwadrans temu.

Dakkandarou skinął machinalnie głową, przyglądając się mu w zamyśleniu. Robiło na nim wrażenie to, że Kakuzu na ślepo dotarł do jego laboratorium. A zresztą... właśnie tego by po nim oczekiwał.

- To silne znieczulenie - powiedział w końcu, nachylając się nad klęczącym człowiekiem i odchylając materiał ubrania zasłaniający jego szyję; Kakuzu gwałtownie poderwał głowę, jakby zaskoczony tym, jak Dakkandarou jest blisko. Yuyaji sprawnym ruchem wbił igłę w jego kark i po prostu wstrzyknął cały płyn. Kakuzu drgnął, ale tylko na początku, potem stał się dziwnie bezwładny.

Dakkandarou odsunął się, uważając, by nie wdepnąć w kałużę krwi. Nie chciał ubrudzić sobie butów czy ubrania.

- Przez ciebie stracę mnóstwo czasu - westchnął ze znużeniem, przypatrując się poranionemu i wstrząsanemu drgawkami Kakuzu. Zielone źrenice zaszły mgłą, jakby ich właściciel zasnął z otwartymi oczami. Zresztą po chwili stracił przytomność i padł ciężko na podłogę, a Dakkandarou zobaczył rozbite maski na jego plecach i poluźnione szwy, spomiędzy których wystawały nici.

- No nic - rzekł głośno do nieprzytomnego Kakuzu. - Im szybciej skończymy, tym lepiej.

* * *

><p>Długo później prawie wszystko było już zrobione. Dakkandarou wyrobił antidotum i podał je dożylnie rannemu, opatrzył i obandażował rany, nawet umył z krwi - chociaż podczas tej czynności zbierało mu się na mdłości, bo osobiście nie cierpiał widoku krwi - po czym położył na jednym z łóżek w przylegającej do laboratorium ciasnej sali szpitalnej, w którym obecnie nie było żadnych innych pacjentów, oraz doprowadził do porządku drzwi i podłogę w pracowni. Przez ten czas Kakuzu wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności. Yuyaji uznał, że nawet dla niego będzie lepiej, jeśli trochę odpocznie, i wstrzyknął mu jeszcze silny środek usypiający.<p>

Nie denerwował go fakt, że musiał porzucić swoje badania na dobrych parę godzin. Właściwie to wręcz przeciwnie. Miał okazję bezkarnie pooglądać, a nawet podotykać nagie ciało Kakuzu.

Doktor Dakkandarou Yuyaji po prostu lubił mężczyzn. Kobiety też, ale mężczyzn bardziej.

I był bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że Kakuzu głęboko spał. Gdyby był przytomny... Och, wściekłby się, bardzo by się wściekł. A Kakuzu bardzo uroczo się wściekał.

Dakkandarou, idąc w stronę sali szpitalnej, zastanawiał się, czy Kakuzu przyszedłby do niego, gdyby wiedział o jego skłonnościach. _Pewnie__nie_- doszedł do wniosku. _A__szkoda._

Wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym panował półmrok. W całym kompleksie nie było żadnych okien, ponieważ wszystko zostało wybudowane pod ziemią, i jedyne oświetlenie stanowiły białe jarzeniowe lampy. Teraz paliła się tylko jedna z nich, zamontowana na drugim końcu pokoju. Dakkandarou podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał Kakuzu przykryty cienką kołdrą. Wyglądał bardzo spokojnie jak na człowieka, który jeszcze niedawno znajdował na skraju śmierci.

Dakkandarou przyglądał się długą chwilę jego twarzy. Brudne od kurzu i pyłu włosy w nieładzie opadały na niewiele bardziej czyste czoło. Yuyaji zmył tylko plamy krwi, resztę ciała zostawiając w spokoju. Czarne nici wciąż wystawały z na wpół rozchylonych warg; gdy Dakkandarou patrzył na nie i na poluźniony szew przy ustach, na myśl przychodziło mu zabawne skojarzenie ze szmacianą lalką, która popruła się ze starości.

Nie interesowało go to, z kim walczył Kakuzu. Pierwsza zasada współpracy z Akatsuki brzmiała: żadnych pytań. Co mu bardzo odpowiadało.

Przeniósł wzrok na kołdrę. Odruchowo przesunął językiem po górnej wardze - jak zawsze, gdy był podekscytowany. Czuł, jak jego dłonie powoli stają się wilgotne od potu. Los zesłał mu piękny prezent w postaci śpiącego i nieświadomego niczego Kakuzu... który zawsze mu się podobał. Czemu miałby nie skorzystać z okazji?_Zresztą_ - dodał w myślach - _jesteś__mi__coś__winien__w__zamian__za__opiekę,__Kakuzu_.

Wyciągnął rękę, chwycił kołdrę i zdecydowanym ruchem odrzucił ją na sąsiednie łóżko.

Stał i przypatrywał się Kakuzu, oddychając szybko i płytko, mechanicznie przy tym oblizując wargi. Teraz, bez tej paskudnej krwi, za to obwiązany czystymi bandażami, Kakuzu prezentował się dużo lepiej. Dakkandarou bez żenady wodził wzrokiem po jego nagim ciele - musiał go rozebrać, żeby opatrzyć rany, zresztą ubrania i tak były porwane oraz lepkie i mokre od krwi.

Wtedy, gdy opatrywał Kakuzu, Dakkandarou nie dotknął go w - nazwijmy to - niewłaściwy sposób. Wtedy było za dużo krwi, od której robiło mu się niedobrze. Ale teraz sytuacja zmieniła się.

Niedbałym ruchem otarł spocone dłonie o biały, schludny kitel lekarski. Podszedł do łóżka z boku i przełożył nogę nad nieruchomym, obandażowanym ciałem; kolana oparł przy kolanach Kakuzu, obejmując nogami jego nogi, a dłonie podparł koło uszu śpiącego. Przypatrywał się z góry uśpionej twarzy, wisząc nad nim ciałem, i czując narastające podniecenie.

Powoli przysunął dłonie jeszcze bliżej jego głowy, wplątując palce w ciemne włosy i pochylając się nisko; językiem dotknął brody Kakuzu, po czym powoli zaczął przesuwać nim w górę twarzy, delektując się smakiem ciepłem skóry. Czuł kwaśny pot i gorzki kurz, mieszankę, która bardzo oddziaływała mu na zmysły.

Gdy dotarł językiem do brwi, zatrzymał się i, nie odrywając się od twarzy Kakuzu, popatrzył wprost przed siebie na białą, ogarniętą półmrokiem ścianę. Patrzył na nią długą chwilę, bezmyślnie mnąc w dłoniach ciemne, suche włosy. Cofnął język i popatrzył na zamknięte powieki. Oblizał wargi, powstrzymując przemożną ochotę, by ugryźć Kakuzu w usta... albo w szyję lub ramię. Nie powinien pozostawić po sobie żadnych śladów.

Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Środek usypiający, który mu podał, był naprawdę silny.

Wiedział, że do ranka Kakuzu się nie obudzi.

* * *

><p>Światło w pracowni nie zmieniało się, jako że do wnętrza podziemnego kompleksu nie wpadały promienie słoneczne. Mimo to Dakkandarou zawsze wiedział, jaka jest pora dnia, ale - szczerze mówiąc - mało przejmował się przemijającymi dniami, a podział nieskończonej otchłani czasu na doby uważał za niemądry. Spał wtedy, kiedy potrzebował snu, a w pozostałych chwilach oddawał się pracy.<p>

Zajrzał z powrotem do sali szpitalnej rankiem. Usiadł na łóżku sąsiadującym z tym, na którym spał Kakuzu, i założył nogę na nogę. Przyglądał się śpiącemu z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, powoli przejeżdżając językiem po górnej wardze, ale tym razem nie z powodu podniecenia; leniwie rozpamiętywał minioną noc, oczekując przebudzenia "pacjenta".

Specyfik, który zaaplikował mu poprzedniego dnia, powoli przestawał działać. Kakuzu drgnął, zaciskając odruchowo powieki i wciskając szyję w ramiona, po czym zamrugał gwałtownie parę razy, rozglądając się dookoła półprzytomnie. Spojrzenie wciąż sklejonych snem oczu spoczęło na Dakkandarou; doktor, widząc zwężone, zielone źrenice, od razu spostrzegł, że tymczasowa ślepota już minęła - co świadczyło o neutralizacji jadu. Kakuzu zmrużył lekko oczy i odwrócił spojrzenie, spoglądając na sufit, a dłonią przecierając zmęczone powieki.

- Obudziłeś się w końcu - stwierdził Dakkandarou obojętnym tonem. - Jak się czujesz?

- Jakbym był cały spuchnięty - odpowiedział Kakuzu chrapliwym szeptem, bo nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie na tyle sił, by mówić głośno.

- Na krótko przed świtem jeszcze raz podałem ci znieczulenie, więc nic dziwnego.

- Nie czuję ciała.

- No właśnie - przytaknął Yuyaji, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmieszek. - Leż, a ja pójdę po środek usypiający. Przyda ci się jeszcze trochę snu.

Wstał i skierował się do laboratorium, podchodząc do kredensu. Prawą ręką sięgnął do kieszeni lekarskiego płaszcza, wymacując palcami spoczywającą tam strzykawkę z błyskawicznie paraliżującą trucizną. Nosił ją ze sobą na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Kakuzu jednak zorientował się, że... coś było nie do końca tak. Gdyby się domyślił, co się stało w nocy, mógłby być naprawdę... wkurzony. I kłopotliwy. Dakkandarou znieczulił go, by mieć pewność, że Kakuzu niczego nie zauważy po przebudzeniu, ale wolał jeszcze dodatkowo się zabezpieczyć.

Usłyszał za sobą krótki, ale wyraźny szelest. Obrócił się i zobaczył Kakuzu stojącego przy wejściu do sali szpitalnej, przytrzymującego się uchylonych drzwi ręką. W dalszym ciągu wyglądał na zamroczonego, ale z całą pewnością bardziej świadomego i trzeźwego niż poprzedniego dnia.

I, poza bandażami, nie miał nic na sobie.

Dakkandarou szybko zlustrował go spojrzeniem z góry na dół, zagryzając wargi, by ich odruchowo nie polizać. W głowie odezwało mu się tętnienie gorąca, ale starał się nad sobą panować. Z jaką ochotą powtórzyłby to, co było w nocy... Prawą rękę, którą wciąż trzymał w kieszeni płaszcza, machinalnie zacisnął na strzykawce.

- Gdzie moje ubrania? - zapytał Kakuzu, wpatrując się w niego swoimi zielonymi, pozbawionymi wyrazu oczami.

- Mówiłem, żebyś leżał...

- Ubrania. Gdzie one są? - W jego głosie usłyszał twardość. Kakuzu był bardzo, bardzo rozdrażniony i nie w nastroju do dyskusji. Nawet w takim stanie przewyższał go siłą, więc doktor nie chciał go zdenerwować jeszcze bardziej. Z drugiej strony wyglądało na to, że Kakuzu zamierza jak najszybciej opuścić laboratorium... a Dakkandarou bardzo chciał zatrzymać go przy sobie odrobinę dłużej.

- Są całe we krwi - odpowiedział powoli i spokojnie, chociaż upojne gorąco ześlizgiwało się z ramion w dół. Czuł, jak dłonie stają się wilgotne i naprawdę bardzo mocno starał się nie oblizywać warg. - I rozdarte w paru miejscach. Nie nadają się do zało...

- Daj mi mój płaszcz - przerwał mu Kakuzu szorstko. Dakkandarou mimowolnie zacisnął mocniej dłoń na strzykawce w kieszeni, bo palce zaczęły się ślizgać po mokrym od potu szkle.

- W takim stanie nie możesz wyjść...

- Już - warknął Kakuzu. Pomału odzyskiwał głos. Dakkandarou już po raz któryś w swoim życiu zadziwił się nad niesłychanymi zdolnościami regeneracyjnymi jego organizmu. Pomimo ciężkich ran i poważnego zatrucia Kakuzu trzymał się na nogach... mało tego, chodził i całkiem sprawnie mówił, a już zupełnie trzeźwo myślał.

Przerażający.

I właśnie dlatego tak cholernie pociągający.

Oblizał wargi.

- Wciąż jesteś zbyt słaby - powiedział, powoli wyciągając strzykawkę z kieszeni i podkurczając dłoń tak, by ją zakryć przed wzrokiem Kakuzu.

- Nie dyskutuj ze mną, Dakkandarou - odpowiedział Kakuzu z irytacją, puszczając drzwi i podchodząc kilka kroków bliżej. Yuyaji bardzo starał się patrzeć na jego twarz, a nie odrobinę bardziej w dół. - Nie mam czasu, by tu gnić.

Dakkandarou uśmiechnął się kpiąco - po prostu nie potrafił powstrzymać radosnego grymasu. Czuł przemożną ochotę, by zdenerwować Kakuzu jeszcze bardziej, bo Kakuzu uroczo się denerwował.

- Nie podziękujesz nawet za uratowanie życia? - zapytał bezczelnie, patrząc wyzywająco w zielone oczy i z zachwytem stwierdzając, że zwęziły się niebezpiecznie na tę uwagę. Strzykawkę trzymał ukrytą za plecami, czując, jak gorąco spływa na podbrzusze.

- Nie uważaj się za nie wiadomo kogo. Mógłbym cię zabić w dwie sekundy.

Dakkandarou parsknął śmiechem. Kakuzu zmarszczył brwi i sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby miał ochotę się na niego rzucić. Yuyajiego ogarnęło radosne podniecenie; znalazł się w stanie, w którym pragnął prowokować Kakuzu jeszcze i jeszcze, by zobaczyć, kiedy skończy mu się cierpliwość.

- Właściwie to nie musisz dziękować. Wynagrodzenie już sobie wziąłem, jeśli mogę tak to ująć. - Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Czuł się lekki, tak bardzo lekki, jakby ktoś napełnił go gazem lżejszym od powietrza - w narastającej ekstazie coraz mniej panował nad tym, co mówił. Oblizał znowu wargi.

- Co niby masz na myśli, ty zidiociały doktorku? - spytał podejrzliwie Kakuzu. Dakkandarou oparł się o kredens, lewą ręką przytrzymując metalowy, zimny blat, a prawą mocno ściskając ukrytą za plecami strzykawkę.

- Wiesz, że lubię mężczyzn? - wypalił bez zastanowienia.

To była cudowna chwila. Krótka chwila milczenia, ciszy wypełnionej tylko brzęczeniem jarzeniowych lamp, świstem jego przyspieszonego oddechu i głuchym tętnieniem krwi w skroniach. Chwila, w trakcie której zielone, zirytowane źrenice rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu... i ogłupieniu, po prostu ogłupieniu. Kakuzu patrzył zdziwiony, zbyt zdziwiony, by coś powiedzieć.

- Dotykałeś mnie? - wychrypiał w końcu.

- Tak trudno ci w to uwierzyć? - Dakkandarou mówił niemal łagodnie. - Poza tym... na niewinnym dotykaniu się nie skończyło.

Kakuzu milczał dłuższą chwilę. A potem...

Zrobił dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał Dakkandarou: rzucił się na niego.

Dłoń Kakuzu wyciągnęła się w stronę jego szyi; Yuyaji błyskawicznie wyciągnął zza pleców strzykawkę z zamiarem wbicia igły w kark Kakuzu, ale ten zareagował natychmiast, drugą ręką ściskając go za nadgarstek tak mocno, że strzykawka wyślizgnęła się doktorowi z palców i z cichym stukiem spadła na podłogę. Dakkandarou poczuł, jak ciepła dłoń zaciska się na jego gardle, ale zignorował ją i naparł całym ciałem na Kakuzu, przewracając ich obydwóch na ziemię. Kakuzu stęknął, upadając na poranione plecy, i nieco zwolnił żelazny uścisk na szyi Yuyajiego. Doktor wykorzystał chwilę wytchnienia i na oślep zaczął szukać upuszczonej strzykawki, drugą dłoń wyrywając z uścisku i chwytając za brązowe włosy; bez chwili namysłu nachylił się nad Kakuzu i mocno przywarł wargami do jego ust, jednocześnie wyczuwając pod palcami wolnej ręki grube szkło strzykawki. Uchwycił ją i zdecydowanym ruchem wbił igłę - celował w szyję, ale Kakuzu szarpnął się i zamiast tego Yuyaji trafił w mięsień na ramieniu. Kakuzu drgnął gwałtownie, doktor poczuł, jak wbija mu paznokcie w skórę szyi, ale Dakkandarou zignorował ból, wpychając język do jego ust jeszcze głębiej i ciągnąc mocno dłonią za ciemne włosy.

Dakkandarou oderwał się od jego warg i uniósł nieznacznie, dysząc z wysiłku, ale i z upajającego poczucia tryumfu. Twarz miał całą mokrą od potu. Wpatrywał się w zielone, przymrużone oczy Kakuzu pod sobą czując, jak serce dziko tłucze mu się w piersi. Lewą dłonią przytrzymywał wbitą w jego ramię strzykawkę, ale nie nacisnął tłoku.

- Wiesz, co w tym jest? - wysapał, z podniecenia co chwila oblizując wargi. - Substancja paraliżująca. Tak silna, że po paru sekundach nie będziesz mógł nawet drgnąć. - Przerwał na chwilę, dysząc ciężko, ale cały czas patrząc na twarz Kakuzu z szaleńczym tryumfem w oczach. - Normalnie efekt utrzymuje się około dwóch godzin. Myślę, że w twoim przypadku działałoby góra godzinę. Wystarczająco, żeby... żebym mógł sobie wziąć to, co chcę, i cię zabić. - Jeszcze raz oblizał wargi, czując mocne podniecenie w podbrzuszu.

- No to dalej - syknął Kakuzu wściekle; w jego zielonych oczach Yuyaji dostrzegał furię. - Czemu tego nie zrobisz... pieprzony wykolejeńcu?

Dakkandarou zaśmiał się znowu.

- Tylko tyle powiesz? "Pieprzony wykolejeńcu"? Słyszałem pod swoim adresem dużo gorsze obelgi. A co do twojego pytania... - poprawił się na nim, dbając o to, by otrzeć się o jego członek wybrzuszeniem własnych spodni. - Jeżeli będziesz szaleć, będę musiał ci to wstrzyknąć. Jeżeli ci to wstrzyknę, to nie będę potrafił się powstrzymać, by... nie skorzystać z okazji. A jeżeli skorzystam, z całą pewnością po odzyskaniu władzy nad ciałem spróbujesz mnie zabić, więc musiałbym cię trochę wcześniej wyeliminować. A ja nie mam ochoty cię zabijać.

- Ty dupku - warknął Kakuzu. - Już sobie "skorzystałeś". Jeśli myślisz, że może ci to ujść na sucho, to jesteś w cholernym błędzie. - Odrobinę mocniej zacisnął palce na gardle Yuyajiego, ale zaraz je poluźnił, bo doktor przekręcił zatopioną w jego ramieniu igłę.

- Puste słowa - powiedział Dakkandarou, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z zielonych oczu. Przełknął ślinę, czując zaciśniętą na swoim gardle dłoń. - Zdaje mi się, że znalazłem się na pozycji silniejszego. - Palcami prawej dłoni przeczesał włosy Kakuzu i chwycił je znowu, tym razem bliżej głowy, po czym rozkazał szeptem:

- Puść mnie.

Kakuzu w pierwszej chwili nawet nie drgnął, patrzył tylko na niego wściekle, oddychając ciężko. Potem powoli rozluźnił palce i cofnął rękę. Dakkandarou nie zdążył nawet westchnąć z ulgą, gdy dłoń, którą Kakuzu trzymał go za szyję, nagle błyskawicznie opadła na nadgarstek jego lewej ręki i zacisnęła się tak mocno, że Yuyaji z trudem powstrzymał krzyk bólu; miał wrażenie, że słyszy trzask pękających kości. Odruchowo puścił strzykawkę i włosy, druga ręka Kakuzu uchwyciła go za płaszcz na piersi i rzuciła nim do tyłu; Dakkandarou wpadł na metalowy stół, plecami trafiając w jedną ze stalowych nóg, a tyłem głowy w róg blatu. Pod wpływem wstrząsu parę szklanych naczyń spadło na podłogę i stłukło się z głośnym brzękiem. Doktor z głuchym jękiem wypuścił powietrze z płuc, zamroczony i obezwładniony bólem.

Kakuzu z pewnym trudem wstał z podłogi - jego rany wciąż musiały mocno dawać mu się we znaki. Sięgnął ręką do wciąż wbitej we własne ramię igły i wyrwał ją zdecydowanym ruchem, ściskając szkło w dłoni. Patrzył na strzykawkę przez chwilę, po czym rzucił nią o ścianę z taką siłą, że szkło z hukiem pękło, a substancja rozpryskała się na białej ścianie.

Dakkandarou leżał bezwładnie tam, gdzie upadł, na wpół oparty o nogę od stołu i oszołomionym bólem zmiażdżonego nadgarstka, a także mocno doświadczonych pleców i głowy. Miał szczęście, że od łupnięcia o metalowy kant nie pękła mu czaszka, ba - uderzenie nawet nie rozcięło mu skóry, ale mimo wszystko ból był tak intensywny, że doktor marzył już tylko o tym, by to się skończyło.

Że Kakuzu do niego podszedł zorientował się dopiero, gdy ten chwycił go za połę lekarskiego płaszcza i uniósł w powietrze, po czym po prostu rzucił nim o podłogę. Dakkandarou runął ciężko na uszkodzony nadgarstek i syknął z bólu. Głowę miał opartą o zimną posadzkę, ciałem przygniatał zranioną rękę do podłoża, ale nie miał sił obrócić się na plecy. Na dodatek przy upadku boleśnie obtłukł sobie kolana. Zastanowił się obojętnie, a nawet z pewną ironią, czy Kakuzu długo będzie go męczył - czy też da sobie spokój i zabije go szybko. Nawet nie robił sobie nadziei na to drugie. Co też go podkusiło, by powiedzieć Kakuzu o tym, co zrobił z nim w nocy...

- Właściwie to powinienem wypruć ci flaki - powiedział Kakuzu cichym, ale wibrującym z furii głosem. - I patrzeć, jak się powoli wykrwawiasz. Niestety Lider nie byłby zadowolony gdyby się dowiedział, że zdechłeś. - Dakkandarou zamknął oczy, kontemplując porażający ból całego ciała. No tak, zapomniał o Liderku. _Czyli__Kakuzu__mnie__jednak__nie__zabije.__Nawet__trochę__szkoda,__bo__teraz__będzie__się__mścił__w__inny__sposób,_ pomyślał ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Za bardzo cię uszkodzić też nie mogę - kontynuował Kakuzu. Dakkandarou słyszał odgłosy kroków jego bosych stóp. Rozchylił lekko powieki, chociaż widział wszystko jak przez mgłę; Kakuzu stał tuż obok niego.

- W końcu musisz być zdolny do kontynuowania prac. Więc myślę, że załatwimy to inaczej - rzekł z groźbą w głosie.

Dakkandarou spostrzegł, jak Kakuzu unosi nogę; jego jeszcze niedawny pacjent oparł stopę o bok Yuyajiego i pchnął mocno, przewracając go na plecy. Doktor tylko wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, gdy zabolała go ręka ze strzaskanym nadgarstkiem i potłuczone nogi. Spod na wpół rozchylonych powiek widział stojącego nad sobą Kakuzu; pogrążony był w cieniu, bo zasłaniał znajdującą się za nim lampę. Dakkandarou odkaszlnął i zapytał słabo:

- Co chcesz zrobić?

Kakuzu milczał chwilę. Dakkandarou nie widział jego twarzy, ale i tak się w nią wpatrywał - obojętnie i ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Mówisz, że lubisz mężczyzn? - odezwał się nagle Kakuzu. Mówił cicho, bez wściekłości, niemal spokojnie, ale mimo to - a może właśnie dlatego? - Yuyaji poczuł mrowienie zimna na karku. - Więc zobaczymy, czy to ci się spodoba.

Dakkandarou oddychał płytko, wciąż patrząc na Kakuzu, który pochylił się nad nim, wyciągając rękę w stronę jego podbrzusza. Poczuł łaskotanie przy stopie i zorientował się, że czarne nici, które wypełzły z pleców Kakuzu, właśnie ściągają mu buty... podczas gdy ten zrywał z niego spodnie w dół, do kolan, potem do kostek, aż ściągnął je przez stopy i odrzucił w tył, na stół, na który minutę temu miotnął doktora.

Yuyaji leżał teraz nagi od pasa w dół, a Kakuzu już klęczał między jego nogami, trzymajac go mocno dłońmi za biodra. Dakkandarou musiał unieść głowę by widzieć, co on z nim robi; kark bolał wściekle od nienaturalnego wygięcia szyi, ale doktor nie zwracał na to uwagi, patrząc na własne, obnażone ciało. Był tak zdziwiony, że nawet nie próbował się wyrwać, gdy szwy na ramionach Kakuzu poluźniły się i wypłynęły z nich nici, oplotły go za ręce i nogi, po czym ścisnęły się mocno i boleśnie. Szczególnie dotkliwie odczuł żelazny uścisk na strzaskanym nadgarstku; Kakuzu nawet nie starał się być delikatnym dla jego uszkodzonej ręki. Dakkandarou sapnął, czując przez cienki materiał lekarskiego płaszcza szorstkie i nieprzyjemne nici, silnie zaciśnięte na ułożonych przy głowie rękach; pozostałe siłą rozkraczyły jego nogi jeszcze bardziej, wznosząc je przy tym do góry, tak że stopy znajdowały się na wysokości żeber Kakuzu, a kolana były lekko zgięte.

_Świetnie_ - pomyślał Yuyaji ironicznie, ale nie bez pewnej dozy rozbawienia. _Pięknie__będę__po__tym__wyglądał._ Bez trudu wyobrażał sobie siebie w lustrze po tym, jak Kakuzu w końcu da mu spokój: sine pręgi na rękach i nogach w miejscach, gdzie bezlitośnie zaciskały się nici, czerwone ślady na szyi po duszeniu, siniaki na całym ciele, opuchnięty nadgarstek. Zresztą... spuchnięty i obolały będzie w jeszcze jednym miejscu. Miejscu, w którym nie chciałby być spuchnięty i obolały, ale będzie.

Kakuzu nie tracił czasu na zbędne ceregiele, nie raczył też ostrzec go choćby jednym słowem - po prostu wszedł, a raczej wbił się w niego. Dakkandarou odrzucił gwałtownie głowę do tyłu, uderzając potylicą w podłogę; guz, który został mu po bliskim spotkaniu z metalowym kantem stołu, eksplodował bólem tak porażającym, że doktorowi ż pociemniało w oczach. Ból był tak wściekle intensywny, że zupełnie przyćmił płynące z dołu wrażenia, wynikające z przymusowej obecności Kakuzu w jego ciele - Yuyaji kojarzył tylko mętnie, że przed uderzeniem głową o ziemię odczuł moment wtargnięcia w swoje intymne rejony bardzo boleśnie. Mimowolnie krzyknął, ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko słaby jęk. _Cholera_ - pomyślał, zaciskając mocno powieki - _jak__tylko__to__się__skończy,__spiłuję__kanty__wszystkich__stołów,__słowo__daję_.

Tymczasem Kakuzu cofnął się i pchnął go jeszcze dwa razy. Ból głowy przeminął i już nic nie zagłuszało wrażeń z dolnych partii ciała, a zwłaszcza paskudnego odczucia przepełnienia. Kakuzu rozpychał się w jego nienawykłym do takich ekscesów wnętrzu; Dakkandarou czuł, jak wszystko w dole wściekle go pali, a paznokcie zaciskających się na biodrach palców wbijają mu się w skórę. W myślach doliczył czerwone ślady w okolicach miednicy do swojego wizerunku po tym, jak Kakuzu z nim skończy. Spróbował szarpnąć nogami, ale nici zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.

Mógł tylko leżeć. Leżeć i czekać, aż Kakuzu będzie nareszcie usatysfakcjonowany. I wszystko byłoby w porządku - o ile w takiej sytuacji cokolwiek mogło być w porządku - gdyby nie fakt, że przez ciężką zasłonę bólu przebijało się narastające podniecenie.

Po tych dwóch pchnięciach Kakuzu zatrzymał się, ale wcale z niego nie wyszedł, wręcz przeciwnie; został zagłębiony w nim do samego końca, ściśle przylegając biodrami do jego bioder. Dakkandarou, który wcześniej odchylał głowę do tyłu i odruchowo wyginał pierś w górę, teraz opadł na posadzkę, oddychając szybko i płytko. Wykorzystał chwilę przerwy na to, by oblizać wargi; zorientował się przy tym, że policzek ma mokry od śliny. Palący ból w dole ciała zelżał nieco, choć jego mięśnie zaciskały się jeszcze mocniej z powodu silnego podniecenia.

Jak przez mgłę poczuł, że coś przygniata jego członek do brzucha; chwilę potem poczuł na twarzy ciężki, urywany oddech. Otworzył oczy - i spojrzał prosto w zawieszone tuż nad sobą zielone źrenice. Kakuzu pochylał się nad nim, opierając dłonie przy ramionach doktora, który nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy ten puścił jego biodra. Spojrzenie zielonych oczu już nie miało w sobie wcześniejszej furii, było puste i pozbawione wyrazu. Długie, brązowe włosy opadały na twarz Yuyajiego i trochę go łaskotały.

- I co? - wydyszał Kakuzu, oddychając ciężko przez rozchylone usta.

Dakkandarou patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. Ból w dole ciała mijał, stopniowo wypierany przez bardzo intrygujące, nawet przyjemne odczucie, gdy przyzwyczajał się do czyjejś obecności w sobie. Nie spieszył się szczególnie z odpowiedzią, aby mieć czas na oswojenie się z nową dla siebie sytuacją.

Popatrzył na jego wargi i nie potrafił się powstrzymać; poderwał głowę, zdecydowanie przywierając ustami do warg Kakuzu i wślizgując się językiem do środka; zaskoczony Kakuzu w pierwszej chwili nie stawiał żadnego oporu i Yuyaji mógł dokładnie się zapoznać z jego podniebieniem.

Potem Kakuzu spróbował się od niego odsunąć, ale Dakkandarou ugryzł go w wargę i pociągnął za sobą, z powrotem opadając głową na podłogę - tym razem ostrożniej niż poprzednio, by nie naruszyć guza. Jeszcze raz wepchnął Kakuzu język w usta, prawie zapominając o tym, co sam ma wsadzone głęboko między nogi. Jednak po paru sekundach Kakuzu oderwał się od niego, przypatrując się mu z góry zdziwionym wzrokiem. Dakkandarou jeszcze raz oblizał wargi, czując na nich smak jego ust, i popatrzył z uśmiechem na zaskoczone, zielone oczy.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytał kpiącym i jednocześnie łagodnym tonem. - Zabawnie wyglądasz z takim zdziwieniem na twarzy. He... - liznął górną wargę, czując się trochę jak pijany. Miał wrażenie, że uścisk nici trochę osłabł. - Tak, podoba mi się. Myśl sobie co chcesz, ale... całkiem mi się to podoba. - Poruszył lekko nogami; nici nie stawiały już takiego oporu, jak wcześniej. Poczuł, jak jego mięśnie w dole ocierają się lekko o to, co jeszcze parę chwil temu sprawiało mu naprawdę sporo bólu, ale teraz nie było już tak źle. - Chyba chcesz coś powiedzieć, co? No dalej, nie krępuj się. Idę o zakład, że zdążyłeś wymyśleć coś lepszego niż "pieprzony wykolejeniec" - zaśmiał się krótko i dodał: - I to dosłownie "pieprzony".

Kakuzu skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.

- Nie mów tak.

- O? - Dakkandarou przechylił lekko głowę, nie spuszczając z niego spojrzenia. - A nie uważasz tego za... wiesz, co. Hm, Kakuzu?

Kakuzu patrzył na niego z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Potem...

Dakkandarou zamrugał ze zdziwieniem, gdy nici puściły go i cofnęły się, znikając w rozcięciach na ramionach. Mógł opuścić na podłogę obolałe nogi i poruszyć zdrową ręką, która zdążyła porządnie zesztywnieć. Kakuzu patrzył na doktora z góry trochę wyzywająco, jakby miał zamiar powiedzieć: "Proszę bardzo, ja cię już nie zmuszam. Chcesz, to cię zostawię".

_No,__nie__no.__On__jest__zwyczajnie__rozczulający._

Doktor uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, patrząc na Kakuzu z rozbawieniem. Sięgnął zdrową ręką do jego twarzy i uchwycił palcami za włosy, przeczesując je jakby od niechcenia.

- Co, nie jesteś już zły o to, co było w nocy? - zapytał niewinnym tonem. Kakuzu zmarszczył niebezpiecznie brwi, ale Dakkandarou w tym momencie wycofał się nieznacznie biodrami do tyłu, wspierając się na stopach, i znowu się do niego przycisnął; Kakuzu zmrużył oczy, oddychając trochę szybciej.

- Powiedzmy, że... wystarczająco się już odpłaciłem. - Na moment skrzywił wargi w kwaśnym grymasie i dodał: - Ale zrób coś takiego jeszcze raz, a naprawdę cię zabiję, i to bardzo powoli.

Dakkandarou zaśmiał się bezgłośnie i przyciągnął go za włosy ku sobie.

- Uroczy... - powiedział jeszcze, zanim ich usta znowu się złączyły.

W każdym razie jedno musiał przyznać: świadomy Kakuzu był dużo lepszy niż nieprzytomny.

Nawet jeśli to on był na górze.

* * *

><p>Dakkandarou siedział na podłodze z zamkniętymi oczami, opierając się plecami o kredens. Wciąż nie ubrał spodni, a jego nagość okrywał tylko pognieciony lekarski kitel; mokra od potu koszula lepiła mu się do ciała, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Oddychał już prawie równo i spokojnie.<p>

Nie odwrócił głowy, gdy usłyszał szuranie butów po podłodze. Kakuzu uparł się, by założyć te pokrwawione, brudne ubrania, zresztą... teraz to może sobie chodzić, w czym tylko chce.

- Dakkandarou... - zaczął Kakuzu niepewnie. Doktor westchnął ciężko, nie otwierając oczu.

- Tyle razy ci powtarzałem, żebyś się tak do mnie nie zwracał.

- Yuyaji - poprawił się Kakuzu. - Hmm... wszystko w porządku?

Dakkandarou prychnął z rozbawieniem.

- Masz tupet, Kakuzu. Gwałcisz mnie pośrodku mojego własnego laboratorium i pytasz, czy wszystko jest w porządku?

- Podobało ci się - odparował Kakuzu urażonym tonem.

Doktor uśmiechnął się, wzdychając i kręcąc głową jakby z politowaniem.

- No proszę... używam sobie na tobie, gdy jesteś nieprzytomny, grożę obezwładnieniem i wykorzystaniem, nawet śmiercią, a ty... - Milczał chwilę. - Zaskakujesz mnie. - Przez moment nic nie mówił. - A mną się nie przejmuj. Jestem trochę potłuczony, ale to nic poważnego. Zmieniając temat: zdaje mi się, że jeszcze niedawno bardzo się gdzieś spieszyłeś?

- Spieszyłem, ale teraz... mało mnie to obchodzi. - Znowu zapadła cisza. - Będę wychodził.

Dakkandarou usłyszał, jak odgłosy jego kroków coraz bardziej się oddalają; drzwi zgrzytnęły metalicznie przy otwieraniu.

- I jeszcze jedno - powiedział Kakuzu powoli, jakby z wahaniem. - Dzięki za... pomoc.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Metalowe drzwi skrzypnęły, po czym zamknęły się z głuchym hukiem.


End file.
